Timmy Turner (23 years old)
- Young★= - 10= - 21= }} - Outfits▾= - Pajamas= - Formal= - ▾= - Grown-up= - Santa= }} }} }} |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 23 |birthday = March 21, 1992 |occupation = Elementary School Student |homeworld = Earth |residence = Turner's House Dimmsdale, California |godparents = Cosmo (godfather) Wanda (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) |spouses = Tootie (future wife) |children = Tommy Turner (future son) Tammy Turner (future daughter) |loveinterests = Tootie |friends = Chester McBadbat A.J. Howie Katie Ravi Mouse |enemies = Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Vicky the Babysitter Denzel Crocker |played by = Drake Bell |first= Grow Up, Timmy Turner! }} Timothy Tiberius Turner is the live-action version of Timmy, portayed by Drake Bell in the television movies "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas". In the first movie, he is 23 years old, but still acts like a child to keep his fairy godfamily, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. However when Tootie comes back completely changed, he begins to make thoughts on either giving up his godparents or not trying to start a relationship with Tootie. In the sequel, he, along with Tootie and his fairies, must save Christmas after the company they're running, "Wishful Thinking", causes trouble to Santa Claus. Official description For "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!": .]] Timmy Turner just might be the oldest 5th grader around (he's 23!) but he's still a kid at heart. According to "Da Rules" Timmy must remain a kid to keep his Fairy Godparents around. Can you blame him for not wanting to give up these three awesomely magical guardians? But Timmy is faced with a big decision... to grow up or say good-bye to Cosmo,Wanda and Poof. For "A Fairly Odd Christmas": Timmy is facing his biggest challenge yet, when his excessive wish granting has gotten in the way of Santa's job this Christmas. Not to mention it's also gotten him on this year's Naughty List! He'll have to clear his name in order to save the holiday, but getting to the Naughty List keeper is bound to be more than half the battle. He'll have to bundle up for this dangerous North Pole mission, but at least he won't have to worry about doing it all alone. Character In "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Timmy Turner, the main character of the series, is now turning twenty three years old, but has still not left his house or grown up in anyway. He continues to act like a child, stay in the fifth grade, and remain girlfriend-less all so that he can use a loophole in Da Rules to keep his fairies for as long as he wants, which seems to be forever. However, this changes when his old stalker-crush Tootie returns to Dimmsdale as a grown up and mature woman, who Timmy quickly begins to fall in love with. If Timmy decides to get with Tootie, he will be considered a grown up, and will automatically lose his fairy godparents. Timmy must make the most important decision of his life, one that could mean the end of his adventures (and all memories of) with his fairies. Description Timmy still wears pink, although he now wears a pink hooded fleece zipped jacket over his normal pink shirt, and keeps his usual blue jeans. He still has his traditional pink ball cap, but loses it during the course of the movie, and is gifted a new pink brimmed-hat by Tootie. Timmy also dons a leather jacket during the scene where he steals a dirt bike to get to Hugh J. Magnate's lair to rescue his fairies. At the end of the movie, Timmy is wearing a black button up vest over his pink shirt. Background In "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!: Thirteen years into the future, the now turning twenty-three year old Timmy Turner is celebrating his latest birthday with a pirate battle in his room. He is still living with his parents, is still stuck in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade elementary school class, and has yet to hook up with a girlfriend. Timmy's parents are doing their best to urge him to get a job and get married, but Timmy stubbornly refuses. The reasoning why is that if Timmy begins to act like a grown-up, his fairy godparents will go away forever. As a small side story, Poof is still trying to get his first real words out, but Timmy's attempts to get him to say them produce no results other than belching. After his birthday celebration, Timmy is confronted by Jorgen Von Strangle who reminds him what growing up means, but Timmy says that as long as he remains acting like a kid, there is no way Jorgen can take his fairies from him. Jorgen yells at him that this is not a game as the longer he keeps his fairies, the more risk he puts them in being exposed or captured. Timmy does not have to worry about falling in love either, as a Love Meter carried by Wanda makes sure he is not in love with any girl, and the only girl he could remember ever kissing him was Tootie, who has since disappeared during the 13 years that have passed, and he has not seen her since. Jorgen vows he will find a way to make Timmy grow up. While heading to school, Timmy bumps into an old enemy of his, Vicky, who is now twenty-nine and running her own prison-like daycare service. Timmy entices the children in Vicky's daycare to spray her with moldy string cheese so he can get away from her. At school, Timmy is grilled by Mr. Crocker, who is under the correct assumption that Timmy is able to remain a fifth grader only because of fairy godparents. Timmy uses his fairies to give Mr. Crocker diarrhea ("the atomic runs"), and then brightens his classmates' day with a game of dodgeball before wishing for school to be let out early. Jorgen stalks Timmy nearby and tries to make him fall in love with one of Cupid's Love Arrows, but a dodgeball then slams the locker Jorgen is hiding in shut in his face, causing him to misfire and hit the Hall Monitor instead. This causes the hall monitor to fall in love with and chase the school's mascot. Timmy notes to himself that he loves school as he leaves while Jorgen curses at Timmy. While heading home, Timmy spots a seemingly new face, a pretty girl walking through Dimmsdale Park. This causes Timmy to become distracted and crash into a mailbox. Timmy's fairies poof to him to make sure he is alright, but Timmy is more concerned over the girl he saw. Timmy watches the girl disrupt a demonstration by Hugh J. Magnate Jr., the CEO of Magnate Power who wants to turn the park into an eye sore oil-well hotel complex. During the back-and-forth between the girl and Magnate, she chains herself to a tree and reveals herself to be Tootie (age twenty three), a once nerdy girl who has transformed into a mature and beautiful woman. Timmy uses his fairies to stop Magnate from harming Tootie, and then wishes for Chompy the Goat to eat Magnate's pants and make him look bad in front of the crowd. With Magnate humiliated and gone, Timmy approaches Tootie, who remembers who he is and still seems to like him. However, Timmy realizes he is falling in love, and makes a polite excuse to get away from Tootie. At home, Timmy ponders his dilemma with his fairies. Timmy notes he is surprised that Tootie has completely changed since they were children. Wanda after seeing the Love Meter tells him that he is falling in love with Tootie, they will have to go away forever if Timmy's love for her becomes any higher. Timmy hopes to just avoid Tootie, but she immediately shows up at his doorstep. Mr. and Mrs. Turner are urgently trying to marry Tootie off to Timmy, and while they shower her with gifts, Timmy tries to escape by climbing (falling) out his bedroom window. Tootie spots him and gives chase, eventually cornering him and winning him over by asking him if he wants to go get a smoothie. Timmy's fairies begin to worry that Tootie will break up their family. Timmy and Tootie spend the day together riding bikes (while Chester and A.J., somewhat distant from Timmy now due to being actual adults with real jobs, look on with jealous denial). Tootie wants to take Timmy to a boring adult opera, but he seems uninterested, so she offers to fly a kite instead. Timmy ends up getting literally dragged through the park by Tootie, while Jorgen again attempts to hit Timmy with a love arrow, but only succeeds in hitting a raccoon who jumps onto an animal control worker trying to capture it. Timmy ends up losing his hat. Timmy ends up having dinner at a fancy restaurant with Tootie, who gifts him a new hat just as he was wishing for a replacement one. This one-upping by Tootie sets Cosmo and Wanda over the edge, who transform into human waiters to try to disrupt the dinner. While talking, Tootie reveals to Timmy that if she could wish it, she would restore the dilapidated Dimmsdale Park into what is was during their youth. Timmy admires the unselfish wish, but his conversation is cut short when human Cosmo and Wanda pour food all over Tootie. The distressed Tootie politely excuses herself, while Timmy tells his fairies to put a stop to their interfering and to help him make Tootie's wish come true. They poof the mess of Tootie's clothes off while she is in the bathroom, which she notices and finds somewhat weird. When Tootie returns, Timmy says he has a surprise for her. Timmy takes Tootie to the park, which has now been completely restored thanks to Cosmo and Wanda's magic. Timmy's classmates and other kids from the neighborhood flock to the park and play in it, while Timmy and Tootie sit together into the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree (which has their names carved in a heart into it, as well as Timmy's Dad + Mom in a similar fashion) and the tree's leaves begin to blossom as the magic affects it. Timmy and Tootie are about to kiss, while Wanda notices the Love Meter she used to measure Timmy's love was reaching its maximum, meaning that Cosmo and Wanda have to go away if Timmy and Tootie kiss. Wanda cries out in distress, causing Timmy to look back and then fall out of the tree just as he was about to kiss Tootie. Tootie jumps down out of the tree and then asks Timmy what he was doing. She is beginning to suspect Timmy is hiding something from her, possibly another relationship with another girl or a bad experience in the past, as she thinks he is purposely trying to not kiss her despite giving her the perfect day that she had waited about fifteen years for. Timmy cannot explain his situation with his fairies as it would allow Jorgen to take them away if he reveals their existence. Tootie gets fed up with Timmy and tells him to grow up, before angrily storming off. Timmy is hurt and collapses in disbelief on the ground. However, Tootie and Timmy's fairies are both quickly captured by Hugh J. Magnate and Crocker respectively, who had been working together forming a plot to capture Timmy's fairies by spying on him and Tootie. Magnate wants to use Tootie as bait to lure him to his evil lair, while Crocker catches Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof off guard when Poof was angrily staring down Cosmo and Wanda for what they did earlier, causing them to have second thoughts about what they are doing to Timmy by preventing him from growing up. With the fairies captured by Crocker, Timmy cannot wish Tootie back to him when he is alerted to her capture by some of his classmates. Timmy hijacks a dirtbike and makes his way to Magnate's headquarters, running into Vicky again along the way and causing her to splatter pizza on herself. She angrily chases Timmy down the street, while he crashes into Jorgen who now has a clear shot with a love arrow at Timmy. Vicky tries to throw a pizza at Timmy, but it misses and hits Jorgen, causing him to fire the love arrow at Vicky. Now under the affects of the arrow, Vicky sees Jorgen and falls in love with him. Jorgen flees in terror as Vicky chases him around the street. However, Timmy is left without a ride, and must convince his old friends Chester and A.J. to help him. They are reluctant to believe anything he says at first, and Timmy even goes as far as revealing the existence of fairies to them (this does not seem to cause a violation with the rules, either because the fairies weren't presently there at the time, Chester and A.J. already met them, or as Jorgen put it "Vicky has a strong grip" and he couldn't do anything about it at the time) but they only crack when Timmy promises to use the fairies to help them get girlfriends. Chester and A.J. drive Timmy to Magnate's headquarters, and Chester helps Timmy get in by finding the keys under the mattress, but they leave and are of no further use to him. Inside Magnate's lair, Hugh J. Magnate has harnessed the fairies' powers using an Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, betrayed Crocker by throwing him into a bottomless ball pit he wished up, and intends to do the same to Timmy and Tootie. Using Timmy's yo-yo in his jacket that he had given her earlier, Tootie manages to escape her prison cell, and during the course of the events figures out that Timmy's secret was his fairies. Timmy battles with a robot Magnate had wished up, but stray fire from the battle results in Tootie nearly being knocked into the ball pit. Timmy deactivates the robot and then rescues Tootie, but has no way of saving his fairies, whose powers are fading due to Crocker's machine sucking out their magic and life force. Magnate threatens to blast away Timmy and Tootie with his newfound powers. Timmy, realizing it's time to grow up, confesses his love for Tootie and shares a long kiss with her, which causes Wanda's love meter to reach its maximum. All of the wishes Magnate are made are reversed as the fairies fade, and Timmy says his goodbyes to his fairies. Timmy and Tootie leave the now-powerless Magnate's lair. With Magnate jailed for his kidnapping and that he claimed fairies made him do it, the park is saved, and Tootie and Timmy are now officially together. Timmy still wishes that he could see his fairies again, and just at that moment Jorgen shows up after being tailed by Vicky. Timmy makes it clear to Jorgen that his godparents are gone and he is now a full fledged adult. Jorgen states he already knows that because all of Fairy World is talking about it. He takes Timmy and Tootie to Fairy World, where the Fairy Council reveals to Timmy they have amended a new rule into Da Rules called the "Timmy Turner Loophole" which says that Timmy may keep his fairies for as long as he desires so long as he uses them for making unselfish wishes. Tootie is also allowed to know of the fairies, and is welcomed as part of the "fairy family", while Timmy is allowed to finally grow up but still remain with his best friends. Back on Earth, Timmy and Tootie open up a new business called "Wishful Thinking" which they use to travel the world granting wishes to make it a better place. In "A Fairly Odd Christmas": Timmy Turner keeps traveling around the world with Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, running their business, "Wishful Thinking", in which they grant wishes for people who really need them. But Timmy has been going overboard with his wish granting, and now that Christmas is just around the corner, there's almost nothing left for Santa Claus to do. After accidentally injuring Santa, it's up to Timmy to save Christmas, but due to all the trouble he caused, Timmy's gotten on this year's Naughty List. Now, he'll have to clear his name in order to save the holiday, by going on a dangerous and snowy magical journey to visit Elmer the Elder Elf, the Naughty List keeper. See also *Timmy Turner *Drake Bell *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *A Fairly Odd Christmas *Tootie (23 years old) External links *Timmy's profile at Nick.com *Official FOP movie website *Timmy Turner's article on the FOP Movie Wiki *Official "A Fairly Odd Christmas website *Timmy's profile at "A Fairly Odd Christmas" webiste Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:FOP Movie Characters